Next-door Neighbor
by Babydaddy1001
Summary: Veronica has a bad past, that's not a secret to anyone. However when someone from her past moves to Riverdale, she can't help but wonder what he's looking for. One things' for sure, she's going to find out no matter what.


"No, Archie! This town is...It's infected!" Oliver stutters as Archie grabs his arms, trying to calm him down. "If 2 months ago I knew what I know now, I would had never came to this town. I always knew people lied, cheated, manipulated... But Riverdale... Riverdale takes it to another level."

"Oliver, calm down! We can keep this a secret, just you, me and Jug."

"A secret? You want to keep something like this a secret? Archie, if there's one thing I've learned in this town is that secrets get people killed. Look at what happened to Kevin! Or Reggie!"

"Oliver, everything will be okay." Jug says.

"Okay? Juggie, we could go to jail for this!"

 **2 months earlier**

"Who is that?" Veronica asked as she entered Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe with Betty, Jughead and Archie. She spotted a brown-haired, green-eyed boy, drinking a chocolate milkshake on their usually booth.

"I don't know. He's new here." Betty says.

"Probably came to spend the summer." Archie says.

"Really? Nobody comes to Riverdale to spend the summer." Jughead says, grinning.

"I don't care if he's going to stay here for 2 months or for 2 years. He's sitting on our booth." Veronica says and approaches the boy.

"Veronica Lodge." The boy says as he notices her getting closer.

"Do I know you?" Ronnie asks, observing the boy, trying to remember him.

"Not exactly. We never met in person."

"Then, how do you know me exactly?"

"You're the bitch that made my sister transfer schools and go into therapy. I'm Oliver. Oliver Montgomery." He reaches his hand towards her but gets no answer as Veronica is paralyzed.

"Hi Oliver, I'm Betty."

"I'm Archie."

"And I'm Jughead."

"It was nice meeting you guys." Oliver says, getting up from the booth.

"Oliver, what brings you to town exactly?" Veronica asks.

"Don't worry V. I'm not here to get revenge or to start some kind of rivalry with you. That's your specialty, not mine." Oliver grabs his jacket, putting it on. "Excuse me." He says, passing by them and leaving Pop's.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen that guy somewhere." Archie says

* * *

"Hey hey stranger." Cheryl stops her car as she notices Oliver walking down the street.

"Hello." Oliver says as he takes out his earphones.

"You're new to Riverdale." She says. "What's your name stranger?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver, I'm Cheryl. So, where are you going?"

"Home. I just moved in to down the street."

"Oh, so you're Archie Andrews' new neighbor."

"Sorry, Archie? As in red hair Archie?" Oliver asks, reminding himself of the encounter he just had.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"So, do you have curfew or do you want to go party with me right now?"

"No to both, sorry. I don't have curfew because I live alone but I'm also tired, sorry."

"C'mon, someone as cute as you is probably crazy at night. I'm interested."

"I may be cute but I ain't for you" Oliver whispers in her ear and leaves, walking down the street.

* * *

"Hey kid!" Fred Andrews calls out Oliver as he enters his home.

"Good night." Oliver waves at him.

"Where are your parents?"

"Hum in Los Angeles. I moved out a few days ago."

"Are you even old enough to live alone?"

"I just turned 18 sir. So yeah, I guess I am."

"What brings you to Riverdale? Business or pleasure?"

"Pure business sir. I'm pretty tired tonight, good night sir."

"Good night hum..."

"Oliver. Oliver Montgomery."

"Fred. Fred Andrews."

"Good night Mr. Andrews."

"Good night Oliver. If you need anything, knock on my door."

"Thank you sir." Oliver enters the house that he bought a few days ago. It was an okay house, normal to what he was used to.

* * *

"My past is not a secret to anyone in this town. I made peace with it." Veronica says, as she takes a ship from her milkshake.

"But that guy kind of disturbs that peace, right?" Jughead asks.

"Disturbs is an understatement. I knew Paige had an older brother, I just never spotted him because he went to a different school."

"What do you think he's here for?" Archie asks Veronica.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe it's something completely random and normal like he got a job or something."

"I can't help but think I know that face from somewhere." Archie says with a low voice.

"Who are you four talking about?" Cheryl steps into the conversation with Kevin, each of them sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"Someone from V's bad girl past. What's his name again?" Betty asks.

"Oliver. Oliver Montgomery." Veronica says.

"The cutie who just moved to town? Just met him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he got played by you." She says, eyeing Veronica. "But I'm pretty sure he's gay, so what does this kid have on you?"

"Long story and also none of your business." Veronica answers.

"I could have Archie find out for me, don't need to hear it from you."

"Why me?" Archie asks.

"He's your new next-door neighbor." Cheryl says.

"Wait, what?" Jughead and Betty exclaim, at the same time, while Veronica just shoots a concerned and confused look.

"So that's where I know him from. Yeah, he moved in today."

* * *

"It took you long enough!" Oliver says as he lets a man, wearing all-black, into his house.

"What's your game plan Oli? He asks.

"You should know what my plan is. I'm going to expose that family for what it really is. A bunch of lying sons of bitches that are only good when they knock someone down. I'm not going to rest until that stiff plastic mannequin is out of this town."

"Okay... What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to break into their house. What I'm looking for is here." Oliver points to a cross on the house's map.


End file.
